wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
God Trees
A God Tree (神樹, Shinju, English TV: Divine Tree) is a type of gigantic tree and is central to the Galactic Eggman Empire. Due to its massive size and the conditions under which it is grown, the God Tree is revered by some cultures; humans used to worship its God Tree as a sacred pillar that extended into the heavens and remained ambivalent to all conflict. Appearance The God Tree are gigantic trees which grows by absorbing blood soaked into the ground from countless battles over a millennia. Due to its massive size and the conditions under which it is grown. When disturbed or threatened however, they uproot themselves to reveal a four-legged monstrosity. Background The seeds of the God Trees on Dens, originated from the Dyna Galaxy crashed as the swarm of asteroids which grew from the landscape that was soaked in blood from countless battles. Due to its massive size and the conditions under which it is grown, the God Tree is revered by some cultures; humans used to worship the God Tree of Earth as a sacred pillar that extended into the heavens. It is known that anyone who approached the tree was consumed by a demon spirit and died like a withered branch. Every thousand years, God Trees produce a "chakra fruit" (チャクラの実, Chakura no Mi), which human legend holds are never to be touched. Members of the Ōtsutsuki clan travel through the dimensions in search of God Trees so that they can consume the trees' fruit and gain its powerful chakra for themselves. Some Ōtsutsuki, such as Momoshiki and Kinshiki, harvest the God Tree's fruit until it and its respective planet die, at which point they go looking for a new one. Most Ōtsutsuki like Raimei Ōtsutsuki and her sister Kaguya after consuming the fruit of Dens' God Tree, chose to settle on the planet and use the power they gained in order to single-handedly bring peace to the human populations. For the very reason the God Trees had been spawning Aragami. As a measure to keep the peace, Kaguya enslaved part of the human population with the Infinite Tsukuyomi and bound those affected to the God Tree, allowing it to feed off of them. By drawing enough power from its victims, the God Tree would be able to bear a new chakra fruit. While Raimei consumes the fruit from the God Tree's offspring on the hidden island and created the history of the Imperial Arms, Chaos Emeralds and Pokemon, she secretly shows the history of the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance to the other parts of the human population who lived there. When Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo, Hamura, Minato no Mikoto and Hamura no Mikoto were born with chakra of their own, she merged with the Earth's God Tree in order to take the chakra back, thus becoming a monster called the Ten-Tails. When the Terrorist Coalition is defeated by the Akame Kingdom and the Konoha Republic, Raimei allowed Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik to create the Galactic Eggman Empire. After Raimei consumed the God Tree's fruit of Heaven Tail Island, its respective planet caused the chakra to spread all over the galaxy. Notable Members *Dryas † *Great Deku Tree *Shinju *Shinseijū *Yggdrasil *Shiroi Ōtsutsuki *Dryatrentiay *Daishi Rangetsu/Great Deku Tree *Tree of Good and Evil Gallery Great Deku Tree (2019) Sprites.png God Tree (2019) Sprites.png Dryas (2019).png Dryades (2019).png Dryas (2019) Sprites.png Dryatrentiay (2019) Sprites.png Dryatrentiay (2019).png Trivia * The God Tree is similar to both the world tree and the tree of life, motifs that are present in several real-life religions and mythologies throughout the world. ** The God Tree bearing the fruit that was deemed forbidden to consume is very similar to the story of the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil in Abrahamic religions, in which Adam and Eve, the first humans, ate the forbidden fruit despite being told otherwise. Ultimately, while becoming wiser, it lead to their downfall by incurring the wrath of God. For disobeying Him, He forever cursed the two and their descendants. Adam's eldest son, Cain, would later murder his younger brother, Abel, in anger and jealousy following God's rejection of his offering while accepting Abel's, similar to the struggle between the two sons of the Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. **The wooden dragon-like entities at the base of the God Tree may be a reference to Nidhogg, a dragon or serpent who eternally chews the roots of Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. Likewise with the appearance of the God Tree, it is said that should Nidhogg finally be free of its entrapment underneath Yggdrasil, its appearance into the world beyond its roots are said to herald the coming of Ragnarök, the end of the world and ultimate battle of the gods. *In the anime, the God Tree is shown to have a will of its own and became the Ten-Tails to fight alongside Kaguya. *Daishi Rangetsu is shown to transform into a God Tree which the Kokiri dubbed it the Great Deku Tree. Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Fanon